


Когда...

by City_guy, WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Poetry, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_guy/pseuds/City_guy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: Стихи





	

**Название:** Когда...  
**Автор:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Размер:** драббл, 132 слова  
**Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Предупреждения:** стихи  
**Размещение:** только после деанона, запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2017 - "Когда..."

Когда устал от игр придворного зверья,  
И в темноте звездой маячит дверь твоя;  
Когда прозрачный воздух,  
Как бумага, сух –  
Ты не поверишь, я  
Еще смотрю на звезды  
И слышу – но к словам чужим, как прежде, глух.

Пока друзья хвалу возносят без причины  
И настороженно безмолвствуют враги,  
Несложно быть собой, но сложно быть мужчиной,  
Когда великий грех – любить мужчин других.

Когда звучит вопрос, когда судьба вершится,  
Когда в твоей могиле есть окно и дверь,  
Ты ищешь сил в бессилье: не спастись – решиться  
Хоть раз, хоть что-то в жизни изменить теперь.

И вот уже не важно все пережитое,  
Как смерть любимых после смерти не важна -  
И ты молчишь, ты помнишь доброе и злое,  
Ты помнишь все, что было словно не с тобою.

И крылья бабочки над тушей «Голиафа»,  
Что не тобой убит, сложила тишина.


End file.
